(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved card adapter structure, and more particularly to a card adapter structure that uses an assembled configuration including an upper cover, a lower cover, a set of converter terminals and a set of positioning strips to enable converting a memory stick micro card of relatively small size into a short memory card of relatively larger size that can be inserted into a digital product having a short memory card circuit port for use thereof. Hence, the present invention has the effectiveness of providing a structure that can be simply and quickly assembled, enables solid emplacement of component members, will not easily deform, saves on costs, has stable quality and excellent heat dissipation and is convenient to use, and is applicable for use in a variety of card adaptors or similar structures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The current popularity of 3C (computer, communications and consumer electronics) digital products, such as digital cameras, PDAs (personal digital assistants), MP3 (media player) personal stereos, have driven the vigorous development of flash memory cards and the derivation of a variety of memory cards having different size, form and specifications. The current most common memory card specifications include SM (Smart Media), xD-Picture Card, CF (Compact Flash), MD (Micro Drive), MS (Memory Stick) and SD (Secure Digital), MMC (Multi Media Card), and so on. However, with the increasing miniaturization of 3C digital products, manufacturers have released mini memory cards having substantially smaller size specifications, including the MS and MS PRO (Memory Stick PRO) extended Duo series, and the extended miniSD, RS-MMC (Reduced Size Multi Media Card) and Transflash derived from the SD and MMC specifications. The Transflash card, however, is still the smallest memory card in the current market, and the MS and MS PRO camps are actively promoting a memory stick micro card (Memory Stick Micro, M2) similar to that of the Transflash card. Nevertheless, continuous miniaturization of memory cards occupies a small area of the core market, and size of each type of memory card having different structural form and specifications differs or configuration of circuit port contact points varies.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a circuit port of a current memory stick micro card (M2) a provided with eleven gold contact points a1 and a circuit port of a short memory card (MS) b configured with ten gold contact points b1, one less than the memory stick micro card (M2), wherein a first and second gold contact point a1 of the memory stick micro card (M2) a are temporarily non-functional, and a first and tenth gold contact point b1 of the short memory card (MS) b are configured with the same function. Hence, the inventor of the present invention having accumulated years of experience in related arts, attentively and circumspectly carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new improved card adapter structure that facilitates converting the relatively small sized memory stick micro card (M2) into a relatively larger sized short memory card (MS) to facilitate inserting into a digital product provided with a short memory card (MS) circuit port for use thereof.